This invention relates to the harnessing of items and more particularly to the harnessing of items using miniaturized devices.
The harnessing devices that are in common use are formed by a strap that is insertable into an attached and apertured head which contains an internal tang that engages the strap. When a harnessing device is small, difficulties are often encountered in inserting the end of the strap into the head. Even after the end has been inserted a significant resistance is often encountered until the tang reaches the first engagement member.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to facilitate the harnessing of objects using harnessing devices. A related object is to facilitate the harnessing of objects using small scale harnessing devices.
Another object is to facilitate the insertion of straps into harnessing devices. A related object is to facilitate the insertion of straps into small scale harnessing devices.
Representative harnessing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,816,878 (June 18, 1974); 3,766,608 (Oct. 23, 1973); 3,731,347 (May 8, 1973); 3,537,146 (Nov. 3, 1972); 3,660,869 (May 9, 1972); 3,654,669 (Apr. 11, 1972) and 3,588,962 (June 29, 1971); 3,186,047, June 1, 1962); 3,224,056 (Dec. 21, 1965) 3,486,201 (Dec. 30, 1969); 3,590,442 (July 6, 1971); 3,660,869 (May 9, 1972); 3,855,669 (Dec. 24, 1974); 3,924,299 (Dec. 9, 1975); 3,967,345 and British Pat. No. 1.201.483 (Aug. 5, 1970).